


Weightless

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Prompt Collection [54]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Butterflies, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: A butterfly is Stephen's secret weapon against Tony's workaholic tendencies.





	Weightless

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's time for fluff! It got this wonderful anon ask:  
>  _prompt: Stephen gives Tony a butterfly, Tony gives him butterfly kisses in return_ 🦋🦋 _(ps you are literally my fav fic writer and all of your posts make me absurdly happy)_
> 
> And it made me so happy that I wrote this, barely a day before I saw Endgame. Enjoy the fluffy fluff, I adored writing it! (Title from the Enigma song of the same name.)

“Tony?”

No reaction, just like the last two times Stephen had tried to get his attention. Instead Tony frowned even more and stared at the holographic screen in front of him with a single-minded determination that Stephen didn’t like at all. _Headache_ , was his diagnosis from observing him for the last two hours. That, and stress.

“Tony”, he tried again, a little bit louder.

“Hmm? What?” Tony barely looked up long enough to gift him with a small smile before he was buried in his work again. 

“Stop,” Stephen said softly but was ignored just like he knew he would be. He gave it another five minutes, since he had promised Tony to give him the time necessary to finish getting over his paperwork but when he saw Tony rub his eyes once again and flinch when the dim light hit his eyes he decided that enough was enough.

A quick gesture conjured a small butterfly. Blue, since Tony always told him that those were his favorite. He sent the little thing on its way with the wave of his fingers. He watched with a smile as it found its way to Tony and gracefully settled on the back of his right hand.

Tony stopped working immediately and stared at his hand for a long moment before he slowly looked up and searched out Stephen. “Really?” he asked and Stephen shrugged helplessly.

“I wasn’t getting through to you. I thought that this little guy might.”

Tony was still staring at him, clearly contemplating. Then, after another moment, he shut down the display with a careless wave of his left hand. He used the same hand to put down his glassed and massage the bridge of his nose. “I wanted to get this done right now that we can have the weekend off. If you don't…”

“No pressing engagements, no,” Stephen confirmed and extended his arm in welcome. “Come here and let yourself be cuddled better.”

Tony smiled at that. “Are we teenagers or grown men?” But he came nearer, mindful of the butterfly still sitting on his hand.

Stephen smiled back. “We are whatever we want to be. Right now you’re hurting and I want to make you feel better.”

“I want that, too,” Tony confessed as he folded himself up on the couch besides Stephen. The butterfly flew away and settled down on the table in front of them. After a few seconds of shifting around Tony settled down with his head on Stephen’s shoulder, his lashes brushing against Stephen’s neck every time he blinked.

The tickling sensation was kind of soothing and Stephen put an arm around Tony and pull him closer. “Close your eyes and rest a bit,” he instructed softly. No magic, he had promised, no matter how much it might help in situations like this. Still, he could feel it tingling in his fingers, ready to be deployed at Tony’s request, should it come.

Tony, contrary as always, bend his head enough a press a kiss against Stephen’s neck, right above the pulse point. The touch was almost as light as the one before had been.

“I love you,” Tony whispered against his skin before he settled down again.

The Cloak, after Stephen’s silent plea, settled over them both like a blanket. “Love you, too,” he whispered back and could feel Tony smile against his skin.

On the table, the butterfly looked at them both before it came nearer to settle on the edge of the Cloak, near Stephen’s hand.

 _Thank you_ , he mouthed and could swear that the little magical thing understood him.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here.](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com/post/184398114406/prompt-stephen-gives-tony-a-butterfly-tony-gives)  
> 🦋


End file.
